Gypsy
by mycah-chan
Summary: Bem isso explicava a cor bronzeada de sua pele, a cabeleira que mesmo molhada mostrava-se imponente, com fios longos e escuros, e principalmente falta de pudor ao ficar nua no meio do dia em um lago que fazia parte de suas terras.


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto não me pertence!

A música Gypsy pertence a Shakira!

OS: Presentinho super atrasado de niver para minha amada marida Naia! *O*

Sei que to sumida, sorry... =s*

Só não esquece; eu te amo mais! *O*

OS1: Sue meu coraçãozinho de abóbora! Obrigada do fundo do coração por betar mais essa one pra mim! *o*

* * *

_**Gypsy**_

por Mycah

* * *

_O murmúrio das águas crescia a cada passada descansada do grande garanhão ruivo. Seu cavaleiro deixara as rédeas soltas e apreciava a paisagem com olhos tranqüilos. Era um dia azul, o céu estava limpo e quase sem nuvens, e por mais feminino que fosse admitir que o dia estivesse belo, o jovem cavaleiro deixou um raro sorriso calmo em seus lábios e fechou os olhos enquanto a brisa convidativa acalmava um pouco o calor opressivo._

_- Vamos, Tristan. – estimulou o garanhão. – Estamos perto daquele lago e acho que tanto eu como você merecemos sombra e água fresca. _

_Em um trote mais longo, cavalo e cavaleiro dirigiram-se ao bosque fechado que havia nas terras do jovem. A folhagem tornou-se mais fechada, árvores grandes e frondosas ajudavam a manter aquele pequeno lago com uma queda d'água reservados, quase como um recanto privado, que ele apreciava demais nesses dias quentes de verão. _

_Agora o som da pequena cachoeira tornava-se mais alto, mas ele não veio só, um som muito humano e sedutor demais chegou aos ouvidos do nobre cavaleiro. _

_- Pelos céus! Tem uma mulher aqui? – murmurou num sibilo e deu um comando baixo para o cavalo aquietar-se. _

_Com passos silenciosos, e movimentos fluídos, ele desmontou e seguiu cuidadosamente, espreitando quem quer que fosse a mulher que invadira suas terras. _

_Protegido por uma folhagem mais espessa ele conseguiu divisar as costas de uma bela mulher que se banhava no meio do lago. _

_Segurando sua vontade de balbuciar qualquer coisa ignorante, ele apertou suas mãos em punho e esperou como um meninote, curioso da beldade que se banhava nua em seu lago. _

_Ela cantarolava qualquer coisa em uma língua que ele não entendia, mas havia viajado pelo mundo para saber se tratar de romandi. _

_- Cigana... – murmurou baixinho._

_._

_**Gypsy**__/ Cigana_

_**Broke my heart down the road**__ / Quebrei o meu coração na estrada_

_**Spent the weekend**__ / __Passo o fim de semana_

_**Sewing the pieces back on**__ / Costurando os pedaços de volta_

_**Crayons and dolls pass me by**__ / Lápis e bonecas passam por mim_

_**Walking gets too boring**__ / Caminhar fica tão chato_

_**When you learn how to fly**__ / Quando se aprende a voar_

_._

_Bem isso explicava a cor bronzeada de sua pele, a cabeleira que mesmo molhada mostrava-se imponente, com fios longos e escuros, e principalmente falta de pudor ao ficar nua no meio do dia em um lago que fazia parte de suas terras. _

_Ela mergulhou languida e tornou a subir mostrando todo o belo perfil de seu corpo, com a água cobrindo somente da cintura para baixo, ele conseguia ver a linda e sinuosa cintura que ostentava músculos sem deixar de ser delicada. _

_Ele sabia que tinha o sangue correndo rápido e quente entre suas veias, mas não pode afastar os olhos daquela beleza morena. Ainda mais depois de vislumbrar os seios mais magníficos que já vira. Imponentes e orgulhosos, cheios e ao mesmo tempo suaves onde gotas de água ainda pingavam._

_._

_**Not the homecoming kind**__ / Não sou do tipo caseira_

_**Take the top off**__ / Desligue-se_

_**And who knows what you might find**__ / E quem sabe o que poderá encontrar_

_**Won't confess all my sins**__ / Não confessarei todos os meus pecados_

_**You can bet i'll try it**__ / Você pode apostar que eu tentarei_

_**But you can't always win**__ /__ Mas nem sempre se pode vencer_

_._

_Foi então que ela, virando-se em sua direção, abriu os olhos e ele mergulhou em dois lagos escuros e misteriosos. Não era só a boca vermelha e cheia que sorria, mas os olhos pareciam sorrir, feiticeiros e cheios de segredos. _

_- Ora, ora... Eu tenho um observador hoje? – a voz sedutora troçou suavemente. – Não se preocupe, estranho, não vou gritar pedindo ajuda. – ela riu enquanto saía da água lentamente, e ele rilhou os dentes ser pegou tão rapidamente em uma travessura tão infantil. _

_- Raios... – praguejou baixinho antes de erguer-se em toda sua altura e por ter sido desafiado tão abertamente, não tirou seus olhos da cigana "feiticeira" que se aproximava sem pudor algum por estar nua a frente dele. – Não adiantaria nada tentar gritar, cigana. – murmurou entre os dentes raivoso. – Não haveria ninguém para salvá-la... Está em minhas terras. _

_- Ora! – riu deliciada já alcançando uma camisa que havia deixado sobre uma pedra grande, vestindo-se sem pressa, ficou ao sol enquanto penteava os cabelos com os dedos. – Um nobre! O que será, barão? Ou para minha má sorte um Duque? Será um Marquês? – os olhos negros dançavam risonhos. _

_- Não creio que esta informação deva ser de interesse da senhorita. – respondeu rude. – E como está em minhas terras aconselho a comportar-se com mais recato e pudor, cigana. _

_Ela gargalhou e girou os olhos para ele._

_._

_**'Cause I'm a gypsy**__ / Porque eu sou uma cigana_

_**Are you coming with me?**__ / Você vem comigo?_

_**I might steal your clo**__**thes**__ /Eu posso roubar suas roupas_

_**And wear them if they fit me**__ / E vesti-las caso me sirvam_

_**I never make agreements**__ / Eu nunca fiz acordos_

_**Just like a gypsy**__ / Como uma cigana_

_**And I won't back down**__ / E eu não vou recuar_

_**'Cause life's already bit me**__ / Porque a vida já me machucou_

_**And I won't cry**__ / E eu não vou chorar_

_**I'm too young to die **__/ Sou muito jovem para morrer_

_**If you're gonna quit me**__ / Se você me deixar_

_**'Cause I'm a gypsy**__ / Porque sou uma cigana_

_**'Cause I'm a gypsy**__ / Porque sou uma cigana_

_._

_- Nossa, um nobre cheio de pudores! – brincou. – Todos vieram para essa terra nus, e partiremos dela da mesma forma, meu senhor. – terminou com uma pequena mesura. – E acredito que apreciou bastante o pedaço de pele nua que viu. _

_- Mulher insolente... – murmurou. – O que faz aqui?_

_- Mulher insolente? O que o faz pensar que só por ser homem, pode ridicularizar outras pessoas que são livres? Não sou sua mulher, e muito menos vassalo desta terra. – ela ergueu o queixo em uma postura aguerrida que lhe fez o sangue correr tão rápido como a mera lembrança que ela só usava uma camisa surrada cobrindo o corpo sinuoso. _

_- Ainda bem que não, não tenho dúvidas que nunca respeitaria cargos elevados de pessoas que trabalham para garantir o pão para seus servos. – ele resmungou irado consigo mesmo por justificar-se ante uma mulher, e ainda por cima cigana!_

_- Só respeito quem merece ser respeitado. – ela rugiu com fúria enquanto vestia a ampla saia vermelho-terra com movimentos rápidos e precisos, ignorando o olhar abrasador do homem às suas costas. _

_Reuniu todos os seus parcos pertences, amarrando em seu quadril um lenço colorido cheio de contas e miçangas que tilintava a cada passo dela. Meio enfeitiçado, e completamente pasmo com seu próprio comportamento, ele observou enquanto aquele furação indomável e inominável caminhava decidida até ele com os olhos soltando faíscas. _

_- Agora, __**milorde**__. – colocou todo sarcasmo que possuía naquela maldita forma de tratamento e curvou-se em uma mesura graciosa que lhe irritou mais ainda. – Não se preocupe, pois essa sua humilde serva cigana, procurará outro lago para banhar-se enquanto estiver por aqui. Não contaminarei sua terra com minha presença nociva. _

_Ela nem deu tempo para ele responder, ergueu o rosto, num gesto cheio de orgulho, e saiu caminhando não antes de dar um inusitado afago em Tristan e tirar de seus alforjes uma camisa branca extra que ele havia trazido. _

_- Espero que não se importe se eu tomar esta camisa emprestada. – ela riu sem dignar-se a virar para encará-lo. – Só por uma questão de recato e pudor. – gargalhou antes de virar o rosto sobre o ombro e piscar para ele. – Devolvo... algum dia._

_._

_**I can't hide what I've done**__ / Eu não posso esconder o que fiz_

_**Scars reminds me**__ / Cicatrizes me lembram_

_**Of just how far that I've come**__ / De quão longe eu vim_

_**To whom it may concern**__ / A quem possa se interessar_

_**Only run with scissors**__ / Apenas corra com tesouras_

_**When you want to get hurt**__ / Quando você quiser se machucar_

_._

_- Mulher insolente... – murmurou ainda olhando de modo besta para as curvas da mulher que ondulavam a cada passo que ela dava para mais longe dele. _

_Quanto finalmente viu-se somente com a companhia de Tristan ele tornou sua atenção ao garanhão. _

_- O que raios você fez? – perguntou ao animal. – Não costuma ser educado com ninguém que chegue perto de você! – ralhou com impaciência e ao mesmo tempo curiosidade, enquanto o animal o encarou por um momento antes de relinchar baixo e esconder o rosto como se estivesse envergonhado. _

_O nobre finalmente riu e acariciou o pescoço do amigo. _

_- Até você ela conseguiu encantar? – falou acariciando o pescoço do garanhão. _

_Em movimentos mecânicos ele tirou a sela do animal e deixou-o solto para descansar enquanto aproveitava as águas tranqüilas do lago._

_._

_**'Cause I'm a gypsy**__ / Porque eu sou uma cigana_

_**Are you coming with me?**__ / Você vem comigo?_

_**I might steal your clothes**__ /Eu posso roubar suas roupas_

_**And wear them if they fit me**__ / E vesti-las caso me sirvam_

_**I never make agreements**__ / Eu nunca fiz acordos_

_**Just like a gypsy**__ / Como uma cigana_

_**And I won't back down**__ / E eu não vou recuar_

_**'Cause life's already bit me**__ / Porque a vida já me machucou_

_**And I won't cry**__ / E eu não vou chorar_

_**I'm too young to die **__/ Sou muito jovem para morrer_

_**If you're gonna quit me**__ / Se você me deixar_

_**'Cause I'm a gypsy**__ / Porque sou uma cigana_

_**'Cause I'm a gypsy**__ / Porque sou uma cigana_

_._

_Já era tarde quando chegou a sua propriedade, o imponente castelo de Penbrook. Sabia que muito provavelmente sua mãe lady Brenna, e a amável enxerida governanta Senhora Prescott estariam pavoneando-se pelo salão preocupadas com a ausência do lorde, ou melhor, do único homem da casa, de quem as duas tinham a terrível mania de esquecer que já era dono de seu próprio nariz há muito tempo. _

_Suspirou profundamente antes de encaminhar-se ao estábulo._

_- Meu lorde, sua mãe estava... _

_- Já sei John. – ele cortou a fala arrastada do cavalariço com um sorriso. – Parece que lady Winter ainda acredita que eu uso calças curtas, John. – ele riu enquanto o servo lhe ajudava a cuidar do cavalo. _

_- Mulheres, elas sempre são assim... Ainda mais as mães! – bufou o outro em concordância. _

_- Mas como você bem sabe, caro amigo, não sou parvo para atiçar ainda mais a ira de lady Winter. _

_- Claro, meu lorde, sua mãe deve estar lhe aguardando no salão. Pode ir... eu cuido de tudo por aqui._

_O Quinto Conde de Penbrook e Lorde de Winter, aproximou-se do grande salão onde podia escutar os passos apressados de sua mãe que caminhava de um lado para o outro. _

_- Minha mãe. – chamou suavemente, não queria assustá-la, já bastava ter trazido a ira de uma mulher impetuosa sobre si por hoje. _

_- Lucas William de Winter! – raios... Ela estava furiosa. _

_- Não se exalte mãe, eu saí para cavalgar e espairecer, o que a senhora mesmo havia aconselhado que eu fizesse, então não há porque se exaltar dessa forma. _

_- Mas você deveria ter voltado para o jantar! Lady Marie Clair Mallory veio para conhecê-lo e você não estava aqui! – Lucas amava a mãe, mas sinceramente teve vontade de rir e agradecer por realmente não ter lembrado o compromisso, principalmente por odiar os esforços casamenteiros de sua mãe. – Ela é uma jovem linda, certamente você está lembrado, é loira de belos olhos azuis. Os Mallory são uma excelente família, e ela tem seis irmãos! Isso quer dizer que..._

_- Ela é uma boa égua parideira. – ele murmurou antes de conseguir se conter. _

_- Lucas! _

_- Mãe... – seu tom era grave e não dava aberturas para qualquer réplica materna. _

_- Filho, você já tem 27 anos! Pelo amor de Deus! É meu único filho e único herdeiro de seu pai, precisa casar-se e arranjar crianças para encher essa casa! _

_Sem conseguir entender o porquê, a imagem da cigana furiosa veio a sua mente. "Ela sim é uma jovem linda..."_

_Balançou a cabeça com força antes de focar seus olhos cinzentos nos olhos de sua mãe. _

_- Tratarei deste assunto quando for a hora. – concluiu e rapidamente emendou – Agora, peço licença, mas vou me retirar. Boa noite. _

_Sem mais uma palavra virou-se e procurou o abrigo de seus aposentos para divagar sobre a bela cigana que parecia ter tomado seus pensamentos._

_._

_**And I say**__ / Eu disse,_

_**"Hey you, you're no fool if you say no"**__ / "Ei, você não é tolo se disser não"_

_**Ain't it just the way life goes?**__ / Não é assim que a vida acontece?_

_**People fear what they don't know**__ / As Pessoas temem o que não conhecem_

_**And I say**__ / Eu disse,_

_**"Hey you, you're no fool if you say no"**__ / "Ei, você não é tolo se disser não"_

_**Ain't it just the way life goes?**__ / Não é assim que a vida acontece?_

_**People fear what they don't know**__ / As Pessoas temem o que não conhecem_

_**Come along for the ride, oh yeah**__ / Venha comigo pela estrada_

_**Come along for the ride**__ / Venha para a Estrada..._

_._

_Dias passaram no mesmo ritmo, trabalho administrativo da grande propriedade de sua família, visitas aos servos que arrendavam a terra, e qualquer outra atividade tediosa e metódica. Ele julgava que o trabalho lhe tiraria da mente o encontro efusivo que havia tido no lago, mas para seu maior tormento, a cada minuto que se distraía de suas atividades, via os olhos escuros brilhando de malícia, humor, inteligência e por fim uma fúria tão quente que ele via-se acordando todas as noites ansiando por aquela mulher tão passional. _

_Devia estar ficando louco, mas por mais que quisesse pensar racionalmente, ele dirigiu-se para o local onde havia ouvido falar que uma caravana de ciganos estava há alguns dias. _

_- O que raios eu estou fazendo? – murmurou para ninguém propriamente, e Tristan lhe respondeu com um relincho curto, acelerando os passos como se ele também estivesse apressado para reencontrar a beldade morena. – Traidor... – murmurou ao sentir a alegria do animal. _

_Logo pode ouvir o som de violinos, pandeiros, castanholas e qualquer outro instrumento de percussão que dava ritmo à música insinuante e alegre daquele povo tão singular. _

_Apeou e prendeu as rédeas de maneira frouxa em um galho de árvore deixando o cavalo mais à vontade, e então se dirigiu ao acampamento. _

_- Senhoras e senhores! – um cigano alto e moreno apareceu no centro do que parecia ser um palco chamando atenção de todos ali presentes. – É com imenso prazer que lhes apresentamos o maior e mais sagrado dos segredos! – o homem esperou que a música fizesse seu efeito fazendo com que todos caíssem em um silêncio profundo. – Todos os senhores aqui pagariam por este segredo, e as senhoras gostariam de tê-lo... – mais um sonoro rufar de tambores e castanholas. O homem tomou uma postura de autêntico contador de histórias..._

"_Há muitos e muitos anos atrás, o sol apaixonou-se pela lua..." – ele começou, mas Lucas não olhava mais para o contador de histórias, pois atrás de um véu vermelho e transparente, a silhueta de uma mulher apareceu dançando enquanto a música voltava suave. _

_Sem precisar ver o rosto da mulher, ele já sabia ser ela... A cigana inominável. _

_Enquanto a história era contada, a mulher saiu por entre os véus e continuou dançando, agora acompanhada por um homem que por certo era o sol, já que ela vestida com a camisa branca de Lucas, uma saia prateada cheia de contas de prata, colares, tornozeleiras e pulseiras do mesmo material, era a mais bela lua que ele já vira, os cabelos negros estavam soltos e dançavam ao sabor da brisa que sobrava ali, os olhos escuros brilhavam intensos enquanto ela dançava com o corpo e a alma, incendiando o sangue do jovem nobre que desejava com todo coração ser o "sol" para quem ela dançava. _

_A música foi ficando mais intensa enquanto a história chegava ao final, e para alívio de Lucas, o sol e a lua, amaldiçoados, não conseguiram nunca se tocar, o que fez com que a bela morena não tocasse o homem que dançava com ela. _

_Ao final da apresentação, aplausos de todos enquanto uma menina de dez anos passava com um chapéu gasto coletando o "pagamento" pelo espetáculo. _

_Inquieto; Lucas procurou a bela morena com os olhos e seguiu seus passos até uma das carroças. _

_- Senhorita... – sem saber como chamá-la sentiu-se ridiculamente tímido. _

_- Ora, ora... – a morena virou-se para ele com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios vermelhos. – Nosso lorde veio nos dar a graça de sua presença?_

_O tom sarcástico o irritou tremendamente, parecia que nunca conseguiria conversar calmamente com aquela mulher. _

_- Como bem sabe, estas são minhas terras, posso ir e vir onde bem quiser. – respondeu ríspido. _

_- Desta forma nós, pobres ciganos, não temos esse direito? – questionou ela com uma de suas belas sobrancelhas arqueadas. _

_- Raios, mulher! Não dá para falar tranquilamente com você? – rugiu ele mesmo em tom baixo. – Não vim até aqui para travar outra batalha verbal. – concluiu meio exasperado. _

_Ela parou e o olhou por um momento, apreciando o tumulto que via no rosto daquele homem tão bem formado. Alto, e bem constituído, cabelos castanhos quase negros estavam bem cortados a altura do colarinho, e os olhos cinzentos a encaravam com a mesma intensidade tempestuosa que ela havia sentido no lago. Suspirou profundamente, sabendo que aquele homem tinha mais poder sobre sua vida e coração do que ele mesmo sabia. _

_- Apreciou o espetáculo? – perguntou por fim e, como sabia que não tinha forças para lutar contra o destino, sorriu verdadeiramente para ele. – Creio que tenha vindo em busca de sua camisa. _

_- Oh não, ela lhe serviu perfeitamente. – ele sorriu em resposta, embevecido com ela. – Creio que não sei seu nome, __**cigana**__. – o tom de voz quente e grave percorreu o corpo dela como uma carícia. _

_- Venha comigo até a fogueira... – ela puxou-o pelas mãos. – Lá eu verei seu nome em suas mãos. – e sorriu..._

_._

'_**Cause I'm a gypsy**__ / Porque eu sou uma cigana_

_**Are you coming with me?**__ / Você vem comigo?_

_**I might steal your clothes**__ /Eu posso roubar suas roupas_

_**And wear them if they fit me**__ / E vesti-las caso me sirvam_

_**I never make agreements**__ / Eu nunca fiz acordos_

_**Just like a gypsy**__ / Como uma cigana_

_**And I won't back down**__ / E eu não vou recuar_

'_**Cause life's already bit me**__ / Porque a vida já me machucou_

_**And I won't cry**__ / E eu não vou chorar_

_**I'm 13ou 13oung to die **__/ Sou muito jovem para morrer_

_**If you're gonna quit me**__ / Se você me deixar_

'_**Cause I'm a gypsy**__ / Porque sou uma cigana_

_._

- Sorriu?

- Merda, Tenten! – Neji pulou da cadeira com o susto que sua esposa lhe dera.

E a digníssima esposa em questão estava controlando-se para não morrer de rir da cara de seu querido marido.

- Oh Neji! Sua cara foi absolutamente hilária! E eu não posso acreditar que meu querido e respeitável marido, o jornalista político Neji Hyuuga está escrevendo um ROMANCE! E não qualquer romance! Um Romance histórico! – ela sentou-se no colo dele sem pensar no perigo que era irritá-lo ou troçar daquele pequeno detalhe secreto de sua vida pós-casamento.

- Tenten... Menos. – ele fendeu os belos olhos cinzentos controlando-se para não rir junto com ela.

- Mas Neji! Eu nunca pensei que fosse ver isso acontecer! – ele fez um bico inconformado e ela apertou seu rosto entra suas mãos. – Isso não diminui sua tremenda masculinidade, meu marido. – ela brincou novamente antes de deixar um beijo rápido nos lábios franzidos dele. – E largue esse bico para lá... Eu gostei da parte que li! Está muito bom mesmo!

Ele corou com o elogio dela, afinal, a esposa, escritora famosa, era a especialista no assunto.

- Er... está mesmo? – perguntou ridiculamente acanhado.

- Lógico! – ela sorriu e plantou outro beijo rápido em seus lábios antes de levantar do colo do marido ainda sorrindo. – Agora... Eu quero saber: ele foi com ela?

Os belos olhos castanhos de Tenten brilhavam sedutores enquanto um sorriso sapeca e malicioso enfeitava os lábios avermelhados.

O que ele podia fazer para evitar o fascínio que esta mulher causava nele?

Levantou-se lentamente esquecendo o computador ligado, deu um passo em direção a bela morena.

- Você consegue ler meu nome em minhas mãos? – perguntou ele malicioso enquanto a abraçava sem desviar seus olhos dos castanhos de Tenten.

Ela riu com gosto e balançou o corpo perto do dele, num movimento sinuoso lembrando passos de dança cigana.

- Venha comigo... – foi tudo que ela murmurou.

E tudo que ele pode fazer foi seguir...

Afinal, aquela bela morena, era a sua cigana feiticeira.

.

_**'Cause I'm a gypsy**__ / Porque sou uma cigana_

_._

_._

* * *

OS2: Para quem conhece as minhas fics, deve ter visto a semelhança desse finalzinho com outra fic, a "Livro de Receitas". Bem, qualquer semelhança NÃO é mera coincidência. XD

É o casal amado da "Livro de Receitas", Neji o sério jornalista político, e Tenten a escritora de romances policiais. ^^

Depois de ter conversado há umas semanas com a Naia, ela comentou de uma idéia dela, e eu tinha acabado de ler a one que ela escreveu para o concurso Sweet Dreams (recomendoooo muito boa, "O Contador de Histórias"), eu juntei as duas idéias que havíamos comentado e saiu essa one para presente de niver da minha marida!

Naia-marida amo-te de montão! ^^

Obrigada mesmo por tudo, amiga! E que Deus continue te abençoando!^^

Espero que goste do presente atrasado! ^^

Bjinhos!

N/B: Ma-chan! Que fic LINDA! Eu realmente vi uma pontinha de "Livro de Receitas" aí, e não sabe como eu fiquei feliz! A história do nobre e da cigana é muito instigante, A-D-O-R-E-I ler, e sério mesmo, nem tive o que fazer aqui fora apreciar essa obra! Tenho certeza que Naia-chan vai A-D-O-R-A-R!  
E minna-san, vocês gostaram? Mandem reviews! Tanto a nossa querida autora como essa fic M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A merecem!


End file.
